The present invention relates to computer security, and more specifically, to authentication of users of a computing system.
When a user attempts to log in to a computer system, a typical authentication process requires that the user enter a password or provide answers to selected questions. However, this activity can be easily detected or observed when the user is in a public place (e.g., airport, coffee shop, ATM, or any place with public data access facilities) and, unbeknownst to the user, the information can be procured for use by the observer.
What is needed, therefore, is an authentication mechanism that prevents or minimizes unauthorized procurement of computer access information.